A whole new twist
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Sanzo,Gojyo and Hakkai already know each other.One day the Sanbutsushin gives them a mission to kill a heretic creature and things take a slightly mysterious turn from then on.Another Summary later. Edited chapter one.
1. The mission

Document Opened: 03/07/2007, 02:46pm.

Authors Note:

Finally going to do the work on this story I wanted to a little while back.:).

I was originally going to edit the original chapters but I'm just going to write them fresh referencing the original ones.

I might change the title of this story at some point.

Alright then onto what you need to know.:).

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. I do not.

Son Goku is my favorite in any form. Li Touten should probably be shot.;).

By RogueWarrior869

Ages.

Gojyo and Hakkai are along the lines of 18 through 19.

Sanzo. 18 through 20.

I still haven't decided for him.xP.

Pairings: None. No shounen-ai or yaoi.

Oc's. Like before maybe one or two but they would be villains and not permanent.

Warnings:

Possible out of characterness. For anything else you've seen at least seen some of Saiyuki...I think.

In terms of talking for the three aspects.

_Aspect on the left._

**Aspect in the middle.**

_Aspect on the right._

"Talking".

'Thinking'.

Onto the edit.:).

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was late March and the day was as normal as the others.

The sky was a crisp shade of blue and the wind was blowing a few leaves around the temple grounds.

Sanzo took a moment to watch some of it from the window in his office.

He was about to get back to his work when one of the monks knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

He glanced at the door from the desk.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but the Sanbutsushin have asked for you to come immediately.They said it was important"

"I'm on my way."

"Yes master Sanzo."

The monk left.

'I wonder what they want. Last time it was immediate that was about Gonou...or Hakkai now.'

He stood from his chair and headed out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Priest Genjyo Sanzo._"

"**We are glad you made it here so quickly.**"

Sanzo was kneeling in front of the three aspects. A blue flame torch was on either side illuminating their faces.

"I was told it was important."

"_Yes. Currently at Mt.Kaka there is a stone where a good deal of Earth's aura has been gathering._"

"**More than normal. At the peak of this mountain a large stone has been seen.**"

"_The rock is believed to be something like an egg. It is due to hatch soon, and we believe that whatever is inside will be a threat to both man and demon._"

"_That is why we are sending you along with the demon _

_Cho Hakkai and the half breed Sha Gojyo to exterminate it._"

'Buddhism forbids killing. Somethings not right. And sending them with me. May as well go along with it for now.'

He frowned inwardly wondering what was going on

with the three Aspects.

"We'll leave today then."

"**One last thing before you go.**"

It was a little while later and the three were at a bar in town.

They were seated to the back and Sanzo had finished explaining the situation.

"So your saying they want us to go kill something that hadn't even been hatched or born or whatever yet?"

Gojyo took a drink of his beer.

"It's supposed to be newly hatched or whatever by the time of our arrival."

Sanzo had his arms crossed.

"But what if it whatever it is, Isn't a threat at all. Then what?"

Hakkai opted for a little sake.

"We'll know when we get there. You two going to come or not?"

"It's a little dull around here anyway. This will make things less boring."

Gojyo smirked.

"I agree with Gojyo. Hakuryu's just outside so we can leave now actually."

Hakkai gave one of his knowing smiles.

"Then it's settled."

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai left for Mt.Kaka and hopefully the could get to bottom of the mystery with Sanbutsushin.

Authors Note:

I added more plot so that some of it makes a little more sense.

If anything is too misplaced or out of character just let me know.

Genre's for this now.

Action/Adventure/Humor/Mystery/Other stuff as well.;).

I'll post the original three chapters at the end of this fic so anyone who might be wondering about the edit can see.:).

Again much thanks to ones who first reviewed this fic and told me what was misplaced and what needed some changing.:D.

Among other things.

Random flavor of Pocky for you people.:D.

Finished 03/08/2007, 01:29am.

Summary:

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai already know each other.

They get a mission that someone from Heaven assigned to the sanbutsushin(Spelling?). And they handed it to them.

Their latest job is to go and kill a creature in the process of being born from the


	2. Complications

Document Opened: 12/12/2006, 09:47pm.

Authors Note:

I have dentist appointment in the morning, Oh many rays of sunshine and joy.--.

Is being sarcastic

By the way, I don't own Saiyuki. One can wish though right? HaHa. I think I'm going to try and create my own comic/doujinshi.

Here we go through the 10 days of their travel up until they reach their destination and then stop off there..

Onto chapter two.

//////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\

Two days had passed on their newly bestowed journey and aside from Gojyo getting on Sanzo's nerves at a couple of times but other than that things were going fine.

Their first incident happened when they were around an entrance to a forest/pathway. There were a group of demons who spotted them, Then made the fatal error of surrounding them.

"How dare you trespass on our terrain humans!"

Their leader shouted.

Gojyo and Hakkai smirked. Oh how wrong they were.

Sanzo just looked a mix of pissed and annoyed.

"For your trespassing we will kill you then eat you!"

The leader pointed at them and laughed

Other demons were murmuring about how weak they looked.

Then leader signaled the attack.

Roughly 15 demons came out and charged at them.

Gojyo took out his share with his Shakujo while Sanzo just shot his and at the same time Hakkai had demolished his with a chi blast.

"Pathetic. What a waste of time."

Sanzo went to reloading his gun.

"It seems we'll have to walk for bit since the pathway is far too narrow for driving."

"Kyuu!"

Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder

Hakkai patted the little dragons head.

Gojyo was leaning against a tree smoking.

"Well let's get going."

The three headed onto the pathway.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\////

"You know something seems off about this whole thing?'

Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"I would agree. I mean they only told us to stop the creature from being born. So does that mean that we are off to kill something possibly innocent or something else entirely."

"Or what if whatever it is is already hatched when we get there?"

Gojyo had put his arms behind his head.

"I guess we'll know when we get there."

Sanzo looked ahead to see how much farther the pathway led.

///////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\///

Three more days had passed and they only a few demons that tried to kill and eat them.

The weather looked like it was going to rain lightly and they were lucky to find a town and an Inn.

Gojyo had been the one who was sent off for supplies this time,That was about an hour ago.

while Hakkai and Sanzo had another look at the map.

"Alright aside those few nuances we are still making somewhat good time."

Hakkai smiled and sipped his tea.

"Yeah, That's true. I think we should take more caution though, There have been too many demons in groups wanting to kill us and eat us...Damned cliched annoyances."

He looked toward the window and took a smoke.

The door swung open and Gojyo put the supplies down on the table next to the one Sanzo and Hakkai were using.

"Couldn't you knock next time."

"Oh shut it, I had my hands full thank you very much!"

Hakkai looked to Hakuryu.

"This maybe a long night."

"Kyuu!."

The little dragon looked like he was agreeing.

////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\//////

The rest of the trip proceeded as such.

Sanzo was correct and t was indeed April 5th by the time they arrived.

It was late evening when they arrived, They had found a big stone with markings on it.

"Well now how do we go about this. Blow up the rock maybe?"

Gojyo walked around looking at it.

Sanzo looked at the markings.

"No, Using anything explosive this high up would be fatal."

Hakkai held up a finger.

"Yes if we were to accidentally use to much we could blow off part of the mountain and besides we don't have any explosives with us."

"You know I was just joking right."

Gojyo gave them a question look.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should take a break and figure this out."

"Fine, But we are getting this done before the nights over."

Sanzo found a rock to sit on.

A couple hours had passed and the moon was bright and full and looked so close that you could touch it.

The stars were out and it was lovely night.

"Alright so we're still nowhere. Well at least it can't get much worse."

Sanzo dropped his cigarette after taking a final puff on it.

The ground started rumbling.

"You were saying!? What the hell is this?"

"I believe a small quake... Sanzo, Gojyo look at the stone!!"

They all were looking at the stone and began to split open.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

Ha it ends here!.

Next chapter has the appearance of Chibi-Goku.

By the way this ending scenery and a little bit of the beginning of the next is taken from 1st volume of the Gaiden manga.

I read the first volume online. A bit of a must

read I think..

12/12/2006, 11:33pm.


	3. The child born of earth's aura

Document Opened: 12/12/2006, 11:36pm.

Authors Note:

I've been showing my mother some of Saiyuki Reload and she doesn't like Son Goku. .

Her favorite happens to Genjyo Sanzo.

I believe her list is in order from most to least.

1. Sanzo.

2. Gojyo.

3. Hakkai.

4. Hakuryu.

5. Goku.

Hmm...Maybe I should stop attempting to convert my mother to at least like him a little bit more.HaHa...

In my opinion Goku in any form is a favorite.

Although he does say he's hungry quiet a bit.o,o.

.Part of the charm perhaps..

Anyway onto the appearance of Chibi-Goku!

////////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\/////

The ground stopped shaking and they all looked at the stone which had a long crack straight down the middle.

The stone split into and each side fell over slightly and a boy stood up from the middle looking right at the full moon and how close it seemed.

"So we were sent to kill a child!?"

Gojyo had a feeling of anger.

"So this is what they were leaving out. We were led on to believe that a horrible monster would be born here eh?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and Sanzo.

The long haired boy heard them talking.

"Hello!"

When they looked at him at once he hid behind a piece of the stone eying them curiously.

Sanzo put his hand on his face.

"Jeez, This is feared creature we were supposed to kill."

Sanzo then looked over at the boy who was still watching them with a mix of nervous and curious.

"One of us should go over there or something. Wouldn't you both agree?"

"I think your right. But the question is who."

Gojyo rubbed his chin.

"Ugh, I'll just do it. With you two idiots debating all night we'll never get this done."

"Yes but Sanzo, Do you honestly mean to kill him?"

"No, We'll figure something out but he obviously

cannot be left here."

"Yeah, For once I agree with the monk."

"Alright but let me get something first."

Hakkai went and opened a backpack and pulled out a shirt.

"Ah here. Sanzo he can wear this for now, best not to be running err...indecent you know what I mean."

So Hakkai and Gojyo kept a good distance away as to not scare the child any further.

The boy kept watching them until he realized that one of them was coming over then he ducked behind his rock a little scared.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\

Sanzo came over to the broken stone and caught a glimpse of his chocolate colored hair before stopping.

"We need to talk but put this on first."

He threw the shirt over the stone to the boy.

A minute and a couple of tries later he finally had it right.

"Um okay."

Sanzo walked to over and actually got a good look at the boy.

Big golden eyes, long chocolate brown hair. A Diadem? Sanzo knew he did not see that earlier.

All signs point to heretic. That must've been the actual reason he was wanted for dead by the very higher-ups.

He was sitting cross legged on the ground looking right at him with those big golden eyes.

"Umm...I heard you people talking and are you going to kill me or something?"

He continued on with a face of curiousness.

"Umm...By the way whats kill?"

"Listen brat, we are not going to kill you even though we were supposed too. And secondly that's not something you should know until another time."

"Whats your name mister?"

He tilted his head.

"Sanzo, Yours?"

Goku proceeded to think on this before coming to an conclusion.

"I don't have one."

Sanzo was feeling slightly annoyed.

"You could have just said that in the first place. Anyway your going to have to come with us."

He slightly pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you won't be safe here by yourself. and you'll end up dead. Kill and Dead are two bad things."

"Really. Okay I'll come with Sanzo."

'This kids going to be a headache I just know it.'

"Fine lets go."

So the two made their way over to where Gojyo and Hakkai were waiting with a set-up campsite.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\/////\\\\

The two came over.

"I see all went well hm."

Hakkai smiled.

"Tch you two watch him, I'm going to have a quick smoke."

Sanzo went over a little away from the site to another piece of rock and sat there and began what he set out to do.

Back at the campsite.

"Hello people!"

The boy was obviously a cheerful one.

"Um hello."

Hakkai and the boy shook hands.

"Whats your name mister.?"

He was rubbing the back of his head and shaking the boys hand at the same time.

"Umm Cho Hakkai, Just Hakkai though."

"Okay Hakkai. Hey mister whats your name?"

He looked toward Gojyo.

"I'm the super cool Mr. Sha Gojyo."

"Umm I'm just gonna call you Gojyo if you don't mind."

"On the topic of names whats yours?"

Hakkai looked at him.

"I don't have one yet. Like I told Sanzo over there."

He seemed a little sad while saying this.

"Oh...perhaps we can think of a good name for you later then hm."

The boy brightened up at this.

"Really thank you!. I'm gonna go tell Sanzo."

He ran off before Hakkai or Gojyo could say anything.

////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\////////\\\

"Hey Sanzo!"

Sanzo saw the kid come running over and saw what appeared to be Hakkai and Gojyo laughing a little bit at the campsite.

"What?"

The boy stopped at looked at Sanzo seemingly unfazed by his tone.

"Hey Sanzo guess what Hakkai told me!"

'I was right. He's already giving me a headache.'

"Just spit it out."

"He said that y'all would give me a name later."

Hakkai had come to retrieve the both of them for dinner.

"Dinner's ready you two."

The rest of night went by somewhat smoothly, Other than the kid asking about everything and learning about fire the hard way.

It was decided that they would head back like planned

and go from there.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\////

The sun was just beginning to rise and the golden eyed boy was up before his new found friends.

He saw the sun and it reminded him of Sanzo's hair.

The others were still asleep even though another hour had passed and the boy was a little hungry and decided to do some exploring of the surroundings he was born in.

So he was careful not to make any noises when he left, he wouldn't go too far and he would still get to explore.

/////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\

He had been doing the exploring for around half an hour now before a noise from a nearby bush got his attention.

He looked at it and a man stepped from it, He didn't like the feeling he got from this one.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\

At the campsite the other three were getting up and around and noticed something or someone missing.

"Where is the kid?"

Sanzo glanced around.

"It seems he woke up before we did."

"I think I know where he went..."

"Spill it."

"Apparently he went off exploring."

Gojyo pointed down to a trail of footprints.

Hakkai took a closer look as well.

"Tch you guys get ready to leave and I'll find the monkey."

Sanzo left without further question.

"Did he just call him a monkey?"

Gojyo was ready to crack up laughing.

"It seems so."

"Well I guess in some ways he does kinda remind ya of one."

"I'm not going to comment on that, But let's get ready to leave

in-case of any trouble."

"Sure."

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\////

The man stepped out into view of the child swallowing any fear he had since he was already here.

"I have been sent by Heaven to get you."

"I'm not going with you scary man."

He started to walk away.

The man suddenly got an idea it was worth a shot.

"If you come with me I'll give you food."

This caught the boys attention.

Right up until a gunshot distracted them both and the boy was quite relieved and happy to see Sanzo.

The minor god recognized him as one of the three who was supposed to kill the child before he was born.

"Why does the creature still live?"

The said boy who had by now ran over to Sanzo and was hiding behind him looked between the two.

"Does he look like a creature to you. Your people mislead us to believe that possibly a murderous demon was going to be born."

"Do you have any idea what you've done letting that heretic creature be born let alone continue to breathe."

He was going have quite a report for the his boss when he returned.

"Know what, You can tell your boss to shove it for all I care.

Let's go."

"This won't be the last you've heard from us!"

With that he disappeared.

The boy watched the man leave than felt something lightly painful whack his head.

He turned to Sanzo teary eyed.

"Eh what was that for."

"Don't go off by yourself. Got that?"

Sanzo had put the paper fan away somewhere.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then let's go already."

The boy went and followed Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo."

"What is it?"

"Your my sun."

With that remark he left to run on ahead when the others came in view leaving a speechless Sanzo.

///////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\

Authors Note:

Finally got this chapter finished..

This not a short story.--. And the boy gets his name soon.

It's a wee bit tricky to keep writing. The boy and or the kid or the golden eyed boy.

I had to correct myself a couple of times when I accidentally typed his name.;--;.

Happy Holidays People!

Finished: 12/14/2006, 12:51am.


	4. Important Authors Note: Not a bad one

Document Opened: 12/20/2006. 07:40pm.

Authors Note:

Hello people who are reading this story..

Okay here's the reason for the Authors Note.

1.

Answering the reviews.

To. Tenka-chan.

Age is something I'm working out.

I want him to be Gaiden Goku's age but I'm going to

take a stab and say that he will be between 6-8.

Actually I didn't put much thought to age but thanks

for pointing it out..

Actually I have no intention of pairing Chibi-Goku with anyone.

I like the family type fics between Sanzo and Goku too and

I will be trying for a family type relationship for those two.

I'll be going for a father/brother/mentor attempt.

As for anyone else, I have no plans of pairing off the guys.

I think perhaps they can be close friends..

So for the moment the fic is pairing-less.

And your probably right. Chibi Goku is so cute. 3. 3.

but any version is great.-.

Thanks for the review..

////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

To. Keiran.

Thanks so much for the tips.

I have yet to see the first 50 ep's but I will be soon.

My info comes from Reload and recently the movie Requiem.

Plus site surfing so that's why I put them getting summoned by the

Sanbutsushin, I thought that's what had happened.--:.

Why their all friends is a part of the story that gets

revealed a little later in the story.

The demons attacking them, That was supposed to be a little

humorous and they were supposed to be just naturally evil and wanted

to eat them.

Plus I thought the brief action might have been interesting.

Thanks for pointing the month out.

I'll be changing that to March.

The limiter was supposed to have been put on by Kanzeon Bosatsu in secret

while he was still hiding behind the rock then revealed later.

But when mentioned that does not make sense does it.--.

As for Goku calling Sanzo his sun.

I was jumping the gun a bit to use that line.

I put some thought into and I have use for it

in the story where it will make sense..

I'll be re-doing this and seeing about them being

more to their actual characters..

Thanks for the review and pointing all that stuff out..

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\////////

To. ForbiddenRumors.

It's a mystery to me as to why my mother does not

care for Goku.

I believe she said he was okay but she's gotten Sanzo for a favorite followed secondly by Gojyo.

How anyone cannot like Goku is a mystery.oo.

It's good to know that others count Jeep too.

He's an important character as well.-.

Oooh..Bob.Oo...Bob is bob backwards...oO.

His name will be Goku but that comes not too far from now and a

reason will come as to why he gets that name.

I'll be borrowing a little bit from the Gaiden Manga for that.

Thanks for the review..

//////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////

To. PunkWolfIncarnate.

As for his talking.

From what I can guess in the manga he was born with that knowledge

straight from hatching err birth?

I doubt the guy that brought him into Heaven taught him

and he was talking when he appeared in Heaven.

But I will give an explanation for it in the fic a little later on.

I may have shown my mom some select scenes.

Then again she has been to a couple of sites. Looks at desktop.

So it's possible she knows.oo.

And thanks for the name of those two.

I could not get that piece of info anywhere I looked.

Almost all the sites just call it a mountain or hardly refer

to it at all.

I think I will use the Three Aspects.

I will be using these during the edit.

Thanks for the review..

/////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////

2.

I will be going over the fic again and editing it.

Changing all those errors and putting more effort rather than

speed and not a 100 sure-ness. No worries, That won't take

me too long.

Saiyuki is one of my all time favorite Anime and I want to have

my fic be a good one.

////////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

3.

Anyone here who may also have seen my other Saiyuki fic.

Missing Voice.

I'll have an update ready soon I've got that one planned out. all that's

left is to type it up and post it..

For anyone who may have read 'The Talk'.

I'll have a sequel for it but the only problem is that should this

involve Hakkai and Gojyo as well this time? Or should Sanzo

have to tell him? Or will their be a twist?

And for the Saiyuki Drabble Show.

that will get an update not too far from now as well..

And for anyone whose interested I'll be done with a

long one-shot for Goku and Hakuryu soon.

Basic Summary.

During a typical demon fight Goku and Hakuryu get separated

from the others and when he gets into a bit of trouble

it will be up to Hakuryu to save the day by tracking down the others

and he gets in some fire breathing action.

Or is Goku.

"Doooooooommmmmmmeeed."

See episode of Futurama where they meet their parallel selves and

that's where that comes from.

Aside from an Inn-Keeper the story is Oc free.

///////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\

Again many thanks to the readers and reviewers so for..

Happy Holidays People!

_RogueWarrior869_

Done.: 12/20/2006, 08:51pm.


End file.
